elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Plot Revealed
Overview Faction: Mages Guild Quest giver: Hannibal Traven at the Imperial City Arcane University Reward: Rank of Wizard and the spell Wizard's Fury Background Information Hannibal Traven requires you to travel to Bruma to check in with the guild hall there. Notes *If you plan on buying the "Summon Dremora Lord" spell, the highest level summon available, you must speak to Volanaro at the Bruma Guild before taking this quest. He is the only vendor in the game that sells a spell with this effect. *With a high enough Acrobatics skill, you are able to jump over the burning bookshelf(with minor injuries) west of the guild entrance, leading you almost directly to the necromancer. This way you don't have to fight through the basement level. *You can go outside the building when the skeletons attack and the guards will help you kill them. If you do this with Camilla Lollia however, J'skar will not announce himself, you must go into the corner, he is invisible but you can initiate the conversation with him. Quest Details Head to Bruma Mages Guild, and you find the place in flames and overturned. Fight your way through the undead that are scattered about the place. There are at least 3 Faded Wraith on the main floor, and A LOT in the basement (mages living quarters). They are hard to kill because they tend to swarm and cast Silence and Burden spells. After you kill all the wraiths, go through the other door then back up to the top floor. When you arrive in front of Jeanne's office/bedroom, a necromancer named Camilla Lollia will attack you. Once dead, J'skar announces himself in the corner. As the sole survivor of the slaughter, he tells you about the King of Worms. Head back to the University and inform Traven of the bad news. You can get promoted by Raminus Polus to the Wizard rank and learn a new spell, Wizard's Fury. When trying to go up to Jeanne's room, the way is blocked by a huge piece of furniture which is on fire. what has happened??? When you see that piece of furniture, go down into the mages guild living quarters. cross directly to the other side of the hall and go through the door. You will be in the opposite side of the Guild then. Journal Entries After accepting the quest from Traven: :Hannibal Traven wants me to check in with Jeanne Frasoric at the Bruma Mages Guild. I should go there immediately. Upon entering the Bruma Mages Guild: :I have arrived at the Bruma Mages Guild. It appears to have been attacked; I should look for survivors. After fighting your way through and killing Camilla Lollia: :J'skar is the only survivor of the slaughter at the Mages Guild Hall in Bruma. He's given me information about the King of Worms. Hannibal Traven should be told immediately; I should return to Imperial City. After giving the information to Traven: :I've told Hannibal Traven what J'skar saw at the Bruma Mages Guild hall. Category:Mages Guild Quests